


Forever - WayHaught One Shots

by butlifegoeson



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butlifegoeson/pseuds/butlifegoeson
Summary: Nicole and Waverly - what more could you want?Probably just fluffy, angsty bits and pieces with the odd bit of smut thrown in.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Hey,’ Her voice was soft but I couldn’t meet her gaze. It wasn’t that I didn’t like her, or even that I didn’t want to be comforted. I just didn’t know how.

For months Nicole and I had been dancing around the electricity that seemed to pull us both together, for months I’d been trying to ignore it. But I couldn’t. More than that, I didn’t want to.   
She was kind and sweet and caring and everything that you would want someone to be. Yet there was a fire in her that no one could mess with, a strength to her that made my stomach do crazy back flips off my ribcage. 

‘Hey, Waves…’ Even now her voice was soft as I sat on the floor, curled up in a ball so tight I could feel the blood pounding in my ears. 

‘Come here,’ The warmth of her hand on my bare shoulder seemed to quieten the panic inside of me and even though I didn’t dare meet her eyes I yielded to it, silently begging her to keep me safe. 

Days like today were barely worth thinking about anymore, the carnage of Shorty’s strewn about the place, blood dripping from the bar to the floor. Wynonna had left with Dolls, chasing after someone or other after I had professed that I was fine.

I wasn’t even sure how Officer Haught knew I was here.

‘You don’t have to talk about it,’ there was a slight pout to her voice, the kind that I only heard when she was upset, but there wasn’t much I could do about it. 

How could I explain how much it hurt to be stuck in this groundhog day of panic and fear? The stress that came with knowing that nothing was ever going to change. That this was it.

‘I’m just stuck, Nicole.’ Her hand retracted as though burnt and my mind shot back to the revenant from earlier, the pain as Wyn put the gun to his cheek.

I gripped my knees tighter, my eyes screwed so tightly shut all I could see was stars.

‘Sorry…’ Her voice was tiny but it still seemed to fill the space between us, engulfing the anger that had been rotting in the pit of my stomach. 

For the first time today I was able to look her in the eye.

‘I’m sorry,’ my voice shook, even as I tried to steady it, ‘it’s not your fault… I just want something to be normal.’ 

I could feel my shoulders sagging even as I tried to push a smile on to my lips. 

‘It’s okay. You will get through this, Waverly.’ 

A finger under my chin pushed my gaze back up to hers. The sweetness in her eyes stopping me from thinking of anything else.

‘I promise.’ Her words were little more than a breath as I put my hand to her cheek, craving the feeling of something solid. Of something real.

And I knew that that meant her. That despite the fact that we’d never spoken about this thing between us, that I hadn’t even had the time to get to know her properly yet, I knew that this was real. That what I felt was shared between us and that somehow that meant that the pain I was feeling could be erased by her touch, by her words. 

I trusted her to save me.

‘Waverly,’ Her voice was warning, a query as she let her eyes close, my hand cupping her face. I knew what would be coming next, the questions, the wanting to know if I really knew what I was signing up for. 

But the answer was that I didn’t, nor did I care. I knew what I needed and that regardless of what happened, we could make this work.

So I kissed her. I kissed her to tell her every thing I couldn’t say, to silence every question she’d ever had and to feel again. To feel the kindness and the concern that she felt for me and to curl up inside of it. 

To give my heart to her for safe keeping. 

The room was silenced, the aching in my heart relieved by the completeness of her lips against mine as I leant further towards her, letting her know that I was all hers, and that I always would be.


	2. Be mine.

'Come on,’ my hand was in hers before she even had a chance to object, tugging her closer towards the Ferris wheel.

'It's meant to be fun, Nicole.’ Even her grumpy face was cute but I pushed the thought aside, just finally glad to be spending some time doing something that didn't require too much energy.

'I'm meant to be working, Waverly.’ I couldn't help but grin as she rolled her eyes, knowing that even as she did so it was half-hearted, her fingers intertwining with mine.

'Don't you get a break?’ I paused for a second, simultaneously desperate to win this argument but also to look at her, to watch the smile that spread on her face as she came to agree with me, the blush that rose to the tops of her cheeks as I stepped closer.

'Come on Nicole, one ride. That's all I'm asking.’

Her eye glanced back across the dark park, the lights of the rides and stalls bouncing their multi-coloured glow around the field where we stood.

'Ten minutes. No more.’ She still wasn't looking at me but I squealed anyway, wrapping my arms around her from behind before setting off towards the wheel again, the lights bright enough in the gloom that I could still see the people at the top.

'Two tickets, please.’ I dropped her hand to get out my purse, instantly missing the warmth of it as I curled my fingers around the dollar bills.

'Have a nice time,’ The guy gave me a wink and I smiled back, turning round to see Nicole stood with a stick of candy floss. 

'See, you did want a break really…’ I stuck my tongue out at her before linking our arms together, knowing that even though I couldn't see her she was rolling her eyes. 

Taking a seat to one side of the bench I scrunched myself up, waiting for her to join me. 

I felt my skin flush at the warmth of her thigh against mine, my mind wandering somewhere I didn't want to let it.

I opened my mouth to speak, suddenly aware that maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. That the close proximity of Nicole Haught was making me feel light-headed.

The wheel jolted into motion, the ground slowly disappearing out of view.

'Hey, chatterbox… What you thinking?’ Her eyes were piercing into mine, one eyebrow already raised in a question.

I gulped back the heartbeat that felt like it was threatening to engulf me. 

'Just that there's no way you're going to eat all that candy floss,’ I leant across and grabbed it with my teeth, the sweetness of the sugar exploding in my mouth.  
'You, Waverly Earp, are completely impossible.’ Her finger jabbed at my waist, causing me to squirm. 

‘Stop it,’ My body wriggled of it's own accord, escaping her ticklish grasp as the bench began to rock.

'Stop,’ I couldn't help but giggle as I used my free hand to pin hers to the seat between us, suddenly all too aware of how hot her hand felt under mine. 

'Yeah?’ Her voice was gentle and I kept my eyes firmly fixed on the hands between us, my heartbeat so loud in my ears that it seemed to block out everything else.

Her skin was soft under mine and I ran my fingers over it, the corners of my mouth twitching up into a smile as we came to a halt at the top of the wheel. 

'You can see all of Purgatory from up here,’ My voice seemed to be little more than a whisper, the wind snatching it away with each word I said, but somehow she heard me.

'And I've got the best view...’ My eyes darted to hers as she watched me, her free hand cupping the side of my face. 

‘Waverly…’ 

I leant in to the warmth of her hand, tears already prickling at my eyes. There was nothing I wanted more than to tell her how I felt, to let her know how desperately I wanted to be by her side, that she was the first person I wanted to tell whenever anything funny happened, that she was the only one who understood.

But I was scared, scared of rejection, of making a mistake. I didn't know how to make the first move, or even if I should. 

'It's okay to be scared,’ she whispered, as if reading my thoughts, and I bit at my lip to keep the tears from falling.

Her hand squeezed mine.

'But I'm not imagining this, am I?’ Her voice was strong but I could still hear the slight shake of fear that came with it as she wrapped her arms around my side, waiting for me to relax into her before resting her head on mine.

'I need you, Nicole. I want you and I can't imagine a time when you're not by my side. I don't know what to do… how to say it all. But I can't not think about you, you're one of the only people that matters in my life and I'd sooner die than see anything happen to you. But no, it's not okay to be scared, because I've got enough to fear in my life and I'll be damned if I miss out on happiness because of it.’

The words came out in a tumble, my mind playing catch up as my feelings tumbled out of my mouth. 

For a second, she froze. My heart plummeting to the ground below us as I thought I'd got it wrong, the shock as I tried to pull myself away, suddenly sure that I had made the biggest mistake of my life, but then she pulled me to her, her hands in my hair as she rested her forehead against mine, pulling me closer as my lips found hers, desperate to know that she meant this, as my world exploded at her touch. 

The bench rocked slightly as we started our descent back to ground level.

As we came lower she pulled away, cheeks flushed as she ran a hand through her hair, our hands still tangled together.

The smile on my face was bigger than it had ever been before, my mind reeling from the events of the last few minutes.

The cart ground to a halt and I slowly stood up, unsure as to whether my shaking legs would carry me.

Extending a hand to help me up Nicole brought her head closer to mine: 

'I will always be by your side, Waverly Earp.’ She whispered before grinning, slowly walking back towards the police car that was parked at the side of the fair, leaving me stood open mouthed on the grass.

‘Wow,’ my fingers drifted to my lips, tracing the outline of where she had put hers, and somehow, nothing seemed so scary anymore.


	3. Before

‘Hey, hey… it’s okay.’ I could hardly tell if she was awake, her palms covered in a sheen of sweat as she gripped at the duvet thrown haphazardly over the top of us.

‘Nicole…’ Her hand was hot, her fingers curling over mine as I stroked the top of it.

‘Nic?’ Suddenly, she stopped, her whole body going limp as she flopped back on the mattress.

‘Nic?’ I asked again, struggling to keep the shakiness out of my voice.

Her hand reached out to squeeze mine, the quivering of her bottom limp only just visible in the gloom.

‘It’s okay, I got you…’ I reached over to hold her, her hands grabbing at fistfuls of my shirt, as though sure that I’d disappear if she let go.

It wasn’t as though this was a regular occurrence, but it was definitely something that I should be more used to than I was. 

It felt like this battle had been going on forever, it’s ability to consume us becoming more and more as time went on. But to see Nicole like this broke my heart every time. 

‘I’m good, I’m good.’ She made a move to push me away but I kept my hold on her. She was strong for all of us, always had been. And it was only as I’d gotten to know her more I’d realised how much that took its toll on her, how much she gave up for others.

‘You know,’ I whispered, snuggling down to look her in the eye.

‘It’s okay not to be okay, Nic.’ There was a wariness in her eyes, one that I didn’t see that often, As though she was still sure that I was going to run away at some point. One that made me question who it was that had hurt her before. 

She still radiated heat, and even as I wiped the tear from her cheek and tucked the hair behind her ear, I knew she didn’t believe me.

‘This shit is scary. It’s not normal. We’re all dealing with it differently… I just want you to know that it doesn’t make you any less perfect to admit you’re struggling.’ 

Her eye closed, not even wanting to look at me as she spoke. 

‘This isn’t just about the revenants… it started way before that.’ Her voice was so soft I could barely hear it.

It wasn’t often that she spoke about her life, then again, it wasn’t often that we got time to do anything normal like that. I knew things couldn’t always have been easy for her, but it didn’t feel like a question I could ask, or a path I wanted to take her back down. 

I knew she had a right not to tell me.

‘When?’ I whispered, the duvet tucked around us, holding us together, my hand on her waist, hers twisting the edge of her shirt that I’d worn to sleep in.

Her eyes looked up to search mine, as though wishing she hadn’t said anything to begin with and I couldn’t hold her gaze, looking up as I made an effort to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

I loved her so much it felt like my heart would burst. Like if I opened my mouth and tried to tell her I’d never stop talking, like all the words in the world couldn’t convey how grateful I was to her for staying by my side, how desperately I wanted to protect her and love her for the rest of my life. 

And the idea of someone hurting her, or scaring her, the idea that she would ever feel upset again stirred an anger in me unlike anything I’d ever experienced before.   
Taking a deep breath, I spoke again.

‘You don’t need to tell me, just know that I’m here if and when you’re ready.’ Her arms wrapped back around me, her chin coming to rest on my chin as I wrapped her up in a hug.

‘What on earth did I do to deserve you, Waves…’ I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, a sense of relief flooding through me as I lay next to her, knowing that we’d be okay.


End file.
